Melted Metal
by CaptnDex
Summary: When Roy makes a prank phone call to Edward he finds out a shocking secret about the Fullmetal Alchemist. How will Roy handle this news? The more he thinks about it the more curious it makes him. Will Roy take his curiosity too far? slash Yaoi shonen ai RoyxEd !Revised 2012!
1. Chapter One

Melted Metal

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist…

Chapter 1

* * *

Roy was unbelievably bored. At that moment, he would rather be anywhere in the world then his small and dull office. He completely disregarded the tall stacks of paper work sitting on his desk and looked at Maes Hughes, who was currently sitting on Roy's office couch shooting staples at the wall. Roy leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms, and propped his feet on top of his desk. He gave a sigh. "Hughes, I am incredibly bored. Entertain me."

Hughes shot one last staple before turning to look at Roy. "Uhm…well, would you like to play tic-tac-toe?" he asked.

Roy just glared at him. What did he look like? A five year old?

"No? Okay then." Hughes pondered a moment before another idea struck him. "OH. How about we find you a girlfriend? Maybe then you'll finally get married!"

Roy sighed. "I told you to stop with that nonsense already." He tapped his fingers along his chin as he thought. "…I have a better idea. Have you issued Fullmetal his new cell number?" he asked as a grin spread on his face.

Hughes nodded. "Yes sir! I issued it to him just before he left to Trenton." He pulled out his personal cell phone and scrolled trough his contacts list until he found the name 'Edward Elric.' "Here it is." Hughes read the number aloud for Roy. "The usual, sir?" he asked while trying to hold in a laugh.

Roy nodded and put a finger up to his lips signaling to Hughes to stay quiet. He then picked up his phone and dialed Fullmetal's number. Hughes quickly went and picked up the second phone to listen in on the conversation.

After a few rings, there was an answer. "Hello?"

"Helloooo Edwaaaard." Roy answered in a high pitched, rather creepy, voice.

A gasp was heard on Edward's side. "You again! Whoever this is, stop calling me!"

"But I loooove you Edward!"

"No! Stop!"

"But I loooooove you!"

"Leave me alone! For the love of GOD leave me alone! I don't even know you!"

"Oh, but Edward, you don't have to know me to love me!"

"It's been six months! It's not funny!"

Roy and Hughes had to put their hand over the receiver and turn away from the phone to laugh. Roy then continued on, "Tell me you love me."

"No! I don't! How did you even get my number? I changed it so this bull shit would stop!"

"Looove has its way Ed dear! Now, tell me you love me!" Both Roy and Hughes were struggling to keep in their laughter at this point.

"Damnit! I don't love you! The only one I could possibly say that to is Musta-" Edward stopped himself before finishing his sentence.

There was silence on both ends of the lines.

Roy quickly hung up the phone and looked at Hughes who wore a shocked expression. Roy furrowed his brows and stood. "Hughes," he began in a serious tone, "we are never to speak of this. Understood?"

"Gotha." Hughes properly saluted the Colonel and exited the office. Roy could hear a few giggles before the shut door. He sighed and sat back down in his chair. He mentally scanned through his phone call with the Fullmetal Alchemist over and over again in his head. 'The only person I could possibly tell that to is Mustang?' It didn't take a genius to fill in the 'N' and 'G' part. What the hell could he have meant by that? So could that mean…Fullmetal is…? Roy's phone suddenly rang, bringing him back to the present. "Hello, Mustang here."

A female voice answered back. "Sir, the Elric brothers are here. Would you like me to send them up?"

Roy hesitated. "Uh…" _'Shit…alright, he couldn't have been serious. It had to have been a joke.' _"Yes, go ahead."

"Yes sir." There was a click.

Roy hung up the phone and gazed at himself in the mirror on his desk. He attempted to fix his hair up a bit, though he wasn't quite sure why he even cared, considering it was only Fullmetal who was about to enter his office. When he heard a knock on his door, he gave the order to come in.

The door squeaked as it opened and the eldest Elric brother walked in just as he usually did. "Yo." Edward greeted as he plopped himself on the same couch Maes Hughes had also been on not too long ago. "Why the hell was Hughes making kissy faces at me?"

Roy's eye twitched. "I don't know…You know Hughes…always doing strange things. Heh." He'd get Hughes back later.

"…Riiiight. Anyway, I didn't find anything useful in Trenton…" he trailed off. "Oh! But, I did learn how to break dance!" Edward laughed.

Roy thought about how unique Ed's laugh was. He actually found it kind of cute. At that thought, he shook his head, not sure where it came from. Besides that, Roy thought Ed was acting normal. He wasn't really showing any signs of interests in him. "I see…well, Trenton is most known for its excellent dancers." Roy stood and made his way over to the couch. He looked down at Edward and asked, "Mind if I sit here?"

Ed shifted in his seat and shrugged. "I don't care. It's your couch…sit where you want."

Roy smirked and sat down beside Edward, a little too close for comfort he'd say. Ed turned his face away from Roy slightly but Roy had already gotten a glimpse of the blush plastered along Edward's face. Oh-Ho! What was this? Now Roy was curious. Time to dig deeper. "So, Fullmetal…how's it going? I hear you're quite popular with the ladies, as well as some boys." He grinned.

Ed shivered. "Heh, is that so? Too bad I'm not into guys. They're out of luck."

Roy's grin widened. "Oh, really? I didn't think you were gay Fullmetal, however, Hughes seems to make comments about it here and there." Roy laughed and crossed his arms as he leaned back and propped his feet on top of the coffee table in front of the two.

Edward's mouth dropped open. Roy could have sworn it hit the floor. "Hughes thinks I'm GAY?" Roy thought he felt the whole building shake. He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't get the chance. Edward had angrily stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Roy sighed. The kid didn't even stop to salute him…no manners. Roy shook his head then stretched out on the couch and put his hands behind his head. He stared blankly up at the ceiling as he lost himself in thought. Maybe he was just thinking too much into the situation and was wrong about Fullmetal. Perhaps he really wasn't serious about what he said about Roy on the phone. But, why would Fullmetal even say something like that in the first place? Then there was the blushing. Roy didn't know what to think anymore. Why was he even thinking about it so much? It's not like he cared…but the more he thought about it, the more curious he became. He shut his eyes and began to drift off into sleep.

* * *

Edward walked down the hall away from Mustang's office with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He couldn't understand why Hughes would think he was gay. Another thing he didn't get was why Mustang was acting odd. Not that he wasn't always odd…but today he was even more so than usual. This day just wasn't making any sense. Too many questions were floating around in Edward's head, most of which he probably didn't want to know the answer to. Ed made his way down the stairs towards the front of the building where he spotted the younger Elric brother chatting with a few soldiers.

"Nii-san!" Alphonse chirped as he stomped his way over to his older brother.

"Hey Al, let's get the hell out of here. Everyone here is mental." Ed had already begun walking towards the exit.

Al ran out in front of him before Ed could reach his destination. "We can't leave yet, Nii-san!" He whined while shaking Ed by the shoulders.

"Why not?" He asked, trying to pry Al's metal fingers off of him.

Al released his brother. "The Fuhrer just announced that his daughter is getting married! And they are planning to throw a huge banquet for her this weekend. Can we please stay? I really want to go."

Ed blinked a few times. "A banquet? What do you want to go to that for?"

"C'mon, please? For me? I've never been to a banquet before…" Ed could sense the pout in Al. Even though Alphonse was trapped in that armor, Ed could still mentally see his emotions.

"…" Ed sighed. "Fine. Let's get a room."

Al cheered.

"That won't be necessary, Edward." A voice said from behind Ed. He slowly turned around and met eyes with none other than Maes Hughes. "You and Alphonse can stay with me!" Hughes winked at Ed while a grin spread on his mischievous face.

What a week this was going to be…Ed didn't know if he had the strength for this.

* * *

End of Chapter One.

A/N: I know the Fuhrer doesn't have a daughter, but hey, this is fan fiction, so it doesn't matter. I DO WHAT I WANT.

Oh, and this is Roy's cell phone number. 512-537-4313. Send him a message. ;)

Also, reviews mean a lot. Reviews are what keep the story going! 3


	2. Chapter Two

Melted Metal

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 2

* * *

Edward threw his bag on top of the guest bed and let out a sigh. He hadn't planned on this. He was supposed to be out looking for information on the philosophers' stone, not bunking at Hughes' place and going to banquets! He considered letting Al go alone to the banquet while he stayed at Hughes' and played solitaire or something all night. Usually you'd need a date for those sorts of things. That's the kind of thing Ed saw on T.V and in books.

Ed looked to the small side table next to the bed. It was full of pictures of Hughes and his family. He picked up one of the frames and examined it. It was a picture of Hughes and the Colonel. They were both smiling. It was really a great photo and Ed found himself smiling at it. There was a knock at the door, which was actually more of a bang, because of that Ed already knew who it was. "Come on in, Al." The door opened and in popped Al's head.

"Nii-san, the Colonel is here."

The Colonel? Great. "What's he doing here?" Ed asked as he set the frame back down on to the table.

"Hughes invited him over." Al said with that cheerful voice of his.

"Well alrighty then. What do you want me to do about it?"

"I figured you might want to just say hello or something. It only seems right. Plus, Hughes and his family are about to have dinner. You should come down and eat."

Ed's stomach growled at the thought of food. He really had no desire to go down stairs, but his stomach objected against him. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at his armored brother, a sign saying he'd be down shortly.

Al understood and nodded. He shut the door and Ed could hear him stomp back downstairs.

Ed picked up a small mirror which was sitting next to a few pictures of Elicia and looked into it. He made sure his hair was in place as well as checked his teeth to make sure he didn't have anything repulsing stuck. He still wondered why Hughes thought he was gay. It was true that Ed had never been sexually attracted to any girls before and maybe it was true he even had a crush on a certain Colonel…but how could anyone else know that? He made it a strong point to keep it a secret. Did he give off some sort of gay vibe or something? Ed thought about it for a second then shook his head. Nah. But, if Mustang were to find out that it were true, Ed would never hear the end of it. Finally, satisfied with his appearance, Ed sat the mirror down and headed downstairs.

Gracia had cooked a beautiful meal and was setting up the table. The sight of the food made Ed almost drool. "Wow, Gracia, this looks amazing!"

Gracia smiled at Ed. "Thank you, Edward."

Ed returned the smile then noticed Mustang entering the dining room as he removed his coat. Mustang spotted the short blond and blinked.

"Fullmetal? I didn't know you were here as well." Mustang looked towards the kitchen where he saw the younger Elric helping out in the kitchen. He turned his attention back to Edward.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Al wants to go to that banquet thing and Hughes offered to let us stay here." Ed explained to the Colonel as he took his place at the table.

"Oh…I see…" Mustang glanced towards the living room. "Hughes failed to mention that to me."

Ed shrugged.

Once everyone was seated, Gracia served the food and Edward dug in. Ed could honestly say that Gracia's cooking was the best he'd ever had.

Mustang sat directly across from Ed and he couldn't help but notice Mustang looking at him every now and then. When Mustang saw Ed looking back at him, he'd only smile then look down at his food and eat. Ed found this absurdly odd and he struggled not to blush when their eyes met. It was almost like Mustang was trying to flirt with him. Ed shook that impossible thought out of his head and continued to enjoy his meal, all the while catching Mustang's stares.

* * *

After dinner was had and the Elric brothers were busy helping Gracia with cleanup, Roy pulled Hughes into the living room.

"Something the matter Roy?" Hughes asked along with an innocent smile.

Roy glared. "Why didn't you tell me Fullmetal was staying here? What are you trying to pul

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Hughes smiled. "Must have slipped my mind. Oops?" Roy smacked him upside the head. "OW!" Hughes laughed and covered the spot where he'd been hit. "I'm just having a little fun. Plus you seemed to be having fun as well. I saw you making googly eyes at him." He grinned.

Roy crossed his arms and shrugged. "I'm just curious. I want to know if he really has the hots for me or not."

"Then why don't you just ask him directly?"

Roy smirked. "That's no fun, now is it? Plus, you and I both know that if we asked him right now he'd deny it fully."

"I suppose that is true. Just don't get carried away." Hughes pat Roy on the shoulder then walked past him back into the dining room.

Roy followed after him, making sure to brush lightly against Edward as he passed him. Roy smirked when he saw a faint blush appear on Edwards face. Seeing his reactions amused Roy. He found extremely interesting.

After everything was clean, Elysia dragged Al to her room to show off her new dolls. Al had agreed to get Elicia to bed within 20 minutes. It was almost nine which was also the small girl's bedtime.

"Gracia and I are headed to bed. You're free to stay as long as you'd like, Roy." Hughes said.

"Alright. Good-night."

At that, Hughes and his lovely wife headed to their bedroom, leaving Roy and Edward alone in the living room. Roy used this time as an opportunity to watch Edward squirm.

"So, Fullmetal," Roy began as he took a seat beside the teen on the sofa, "How long have you and Winry been together?"

Edward turned his attention to Roy and raised a brow. "Winder and I are not 'together.' Where'd you get that crazy idea from?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I only assumed. You two seem like you'd make a great couple."

Edward scoffed. "Yeah, right. Well, don't assume."

Roy blinked. "Why the attitude? You don't like her that way?"

"Heh." Ed shrugged. "She's just not my type really…"

"I see. So, what's your type then?" Roy grinned. "Dark, short hair? With dashing good looks? And perhaps a 'burning' personality?"

Ed blushed slightly and turned away. "Maybe…I guess…"

Roy nodded. "I can understand that." He was a bit surprised by how honest Edward's answer had been. Or, perhaps Ed hadn't caught that Roy had just described himself.

Ed returned his eyes to Roy's direction. "…What about you?"

"Me? Hmm…" Roy had to think about this for a second. "Let's see…I like blonds …with long hair…and I prefer them a lot shorter than me."

Ed blushed.

Roy continued. "But most men prefer their lover to be shorter than them, right? We like to feel strong and protective."

"Right." Ed agreed.

"Must be tuff for you to find someone like that, am I right Fullmetal?" Roy smirked.

Ed's eye twitched and his teeth grinded. "…what are you implying Mustang?"

He shrugged. "Oh…just that, you know, you aren't exactly the tallest tree in the forest."

"Who are you calling so small that a satellite can't even pick up the image of it and when it's stepped on it isn't harmed because it slipped into the cracks of the shoe!"

Roy laughed. "Now I never said anything like that. Drama queen." He playfully poked Edward's forehead, causing the 17 year old's face to blush furiously. Ed turned away once again and 'hmphed.' Roy was certainly enjoying this but he thought he'd call it a day and mess with the little Fullmetal Alchemist tomorrow. He stood and stretched his arms a bit, making Ed look at him. "So, you'll be here until Saturday, right? For the banquet?"

Ed nodded and stood as well. He didn't like feeling less short then he already was. He wanted to decrease the height difference as much as possible. "Al and I will probably leave Sunday morning to Harlem."

Roy took a serious tone. "Harlem? What business do you have there? And why is this the first I've heard of it?"

"This guy we met in Trenton said there is an alchemist named Larry Adamson there who might be able to help us with what we're looking for." Ed placed his hand on his hip. "AND I was going to talk to you about it earlier at HQ but I didn't get the chance." He raised a brow. "Why? What's the big deal?"

"Larry Adamson? Harlem is a violent place. A lot of bad things go down over there. If you're really going, make sure to be careful. Don't let your guard down." Roy could admit he was worried, though he was sure Edward could take care of himself, but there was still that concern deep down.

Ed just shrugged. "I'm not scared. BRING EM"

Roy sighed. It was really no use telling him to be careful. Ed acts big and bad, which could be his downfall, but Roy knew Ed wasn't dumb, so he shrugged it off. He knew he'd be fine. "Ok, well good luck with that. Anyway, tomorrow is Thursday, how about you and I do something tomorrow. Just the two of us, Flame and Fullmetal."

Ed looked to be caught off guard. "Huh?" he asked, confused at the sudden offer. "…why?"

He shrugged. "Why not? We never get the chance to. It'll be fun. We can get lunch, catch a movie maybe? That is, if you're up for it." He smiled.

Ed rubbed his arm. "Uh, I-I guess we could…"

Roy nodded. "Great." He ruffled Ed's hair. "It's a date then." He winked at him, causing Ed's face to flush. Satisfied with the reaction, Roy grabbed his coat and proceeded out the door. Once outside, Roy grinned. Tomorrow should definitely be interesting. He always thought that having a guy liking him in a more then friends way would be incredibly creepy and uncomfortable, but it was actually fun. He didn't know if it was the fact that it was Fullmetal that made it amusing or not, but then it could also be that Roy just loved the attention. He loved the feeling of being able to make someone blush without doing much of anything, such as a simple smile or touch. Maybe it was both. Probably. Either way, he was looking forward to his little 'date' with the Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Ed was up in the guest bedroom of Hughes home. His heart was beating abnormally fast and his head was fuzzed with confusion. Did he seriously have a date with Mustang? He must be thinking of it the wrong way. When Mustang said 'date' he was teasing most definitely, but still…the butterflies in his stomach were spazzing and his toes tingled. He laid down and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight but he did his best to try. He couldn't wait for his 'date' with the Flame Alchemist.

* * *

End of Chapter Two

A/N: Reviews keep the story alive.


End file.
